DE 10 2009 016 665 A1 illustrates an internal combustion engine in which a fuel air mixture is actively ignited by microwave radiation in order to drive a piston. A microwave conductor is arranged in a cylinder head so that the microwave radiation is introduced into the combustion chamber by a microwave conductor through a ceramic lens which closes the microwave conductor towards the combustion chamber.
When generating a microwave ignition in a combustion chamber it is very important to introduce the microwave energy into the combustion chamber in a controlled manner. Thus, the microwave energy has to be brought proximal to the engine housing by suitable hollow conductors and then has to be injected into the combustion chamber. Thus, the conditions of high frequency technology have to be considered during wave conduction and it has to be assured that the microwave energy is transmitted in a controlled manner, if possible without unintentional reflections or leaps in the wave modes. Simultaneously it should be also possible to connect existing engines to a microwave energy source without a high level of complexity.